Alas de mariposa
by Giny Scully
Summary: Post Butterflied. Capitulo único. Sara se presenta en casa de Grissom dispuesta a dejar las cosas claras, tras ser testigo de la confesión de su jefe en el caso de la muerte de Debbie.


**Disclainer:** "Alas de mariposa" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Aquí está esta pequeña cosita que he ido construyendo a ratos mientras debía de estar haciendo otras cosas, entre ellas mi otro fanfic y esas cosas molestas de la vida real... Es un post – Butterflied y cuenta esas cosas... que los guionistas no nos cuentan. Si os parece completamente irreal, pensar que en Butterflied, "Grissom jamás hablo de mi vida privada" confiesa sus debilidades ante un asesino...

Ana, este va por ti.

**Escrito en Mayo de 2005**

**_Alas de mariposa._**

El timbre le pareció un lejano recuerdo de algo familiar cuando sus oídos recibieron su sonido medio dormidos. Había llegado a casa unas 10 horas antes, se había duchado, había comido algo caliente y había caído agotado en la cama.

Sin embargo su sueño no había sido reparador.

La intranquilidad se había apoderado de él y de aquella cama, habiéndole llevado a quedarse allí parado, agobiado por pensamientos ilógicos, en ese solitario remolino de sábanas.

Cuando el despertador sonó, simplemente le apagó.

La tensión acumulada en los últimos días y los sentimientos personales que aquel caso habían despertado en él habían podido con su estabilidad emocional y sentía el peso del destino sobre su cabeza.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

El recuerdo de aquella chica muerta tan parecida a ella y de aquel hombre como un recuerdo desdibujado de sí mismo, le estaban martirizando aún, mientras medio dormido se acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando abrió pensó que su subconsciente le estaba gastando de nuevo malas pasados, pero tras unos pocos segundos de reacción se dio cuenta de que realmente sí que era ella la que ya se estaba girando para irse, frente a la puerta de su casa.

- Siento haberte despertado. No pensé que aún durmieras... – dijo la joven un poco perturbada al verle frente a ella con su pijama de rayas grises, los ojos sin abrir del todo y el pelo revuelto.

- Sí, es un poco tarde para mi... – dijo él desperezándose.

- Entramos en dos horas- se excusó la joven mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía y desaparecía en segundos de su rostro-. ¿Puedo entrar?. Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿No lo puedes dejar para más tarde? – él aún no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse ni tan siquiera a su presencia, pero la respuesta de ella fue contundente.

- No.

- Pasa... – dijo él con aire casando apartándose con resignación de la puerta para que la joven pudiese entrar-. Siéntate...

Ella entró y se acerco al sofá, se dio media vuelta para verle de frente mientras él cerraba la puerta, pero no se sentó.

- Estoy bien de pie – afirmó- Gracias.

- Tú dirás... – dijo el hombre colocándose ante ella y cruzando sus brazos hacia sí mismo, formando su coraza.

- Te quiero proponer algo... – su voz no se oía muy segura, pero no parecía dispuesta a parar-. Sólo pido 10 minutos de tu tiempo. Quiero que me escuches, que no me interrumpas y si quieres después, te olvides de mis palabras, pero no de mi petición... Tú decides como será a partir de ahora – el hombre estaba desconcertado, las palabras de la joven le había pillado desprevenido. En su rostro se puso esa expresión de no entender nada, que tanto le molestaba a ella-. Y por favor, no pongas esa cara.

- ¿Cuál? – más sorpresa en sus palabras.

- Esa- ella respiró hondo-. Esa cara por la cual todos tenemos que saber que no sabes qué es lo que pasa a tu alrededor – dijo perceptiblemente molesta.

- Vete a casa – dijo condescendientemente.

Él presintió que aquello no iba a acabar bien y quiso cortar por lo sano, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella ni movió un músculo de su posición, dando a entender que no pensaba moverse de allí.

- ¿Te quedarías sin saber lo que vengo a decirte? – su expresión se había convertido en cristal- ¿Sería tan fácil para ti? – los ojos de la joven intentaban no dejar ver lo que su alma sentía - No creo que vuelva a reunir el valor para hacer esto... Ni siquiera sé como seré capaz de mirarte mañana a la cara – dio un paso y se puso a apenas unos centímetros de él, quien de repente pudo sentir su aliento a pocos centímetros de su boca- ¿Y tú ni siquiera quieres oír mis palabras? – apenas un hilo de aire separaba sus narices - Pues lo siento- la tristeza que arrastraban sus palabras era intensa, demasiado, y su ira, preocupante - Sé que no te importa mucho lo que pienso, pero ya que hoy yo me vi en la ingrata y reveladora situación de escuchar tu verdad, pensé que tal vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, a ti te podría interesar la mía.

Gil no se quiso plantear mucho lo que aquellas palabras significaban. No creyó que aquello le fuera a venir bien a largo plazo. Estuvo dispuesto a decir de nuevo "Vete a casa" pero sopesó la situación en un instante y se pudo imaginar la reacción que esas palabras podían producir en la joven.

Otra vez, y por mucho menos, le plantó una carta de dimisión en las narices. Él no sabía casi nada del mundo que le rodeaba fuera aparte de su trabajo, pero sabía que no quería vivir sin ella. De alguna manera ese siempre había sido parte del problema.

Tranquilo y despacio comenzó a andar, se cruzó por delante de ella y se sentó en el butacón cercano al sofá mientras la joven le seguía con la mirada.

Respiró hondo.

- Dispara – dijo con voz sosegada.

Y ella comenzó a hablar.

- Primero quiero que sepas que no elegí estar tras ese cristal, pero que me alegra haber estado...

Tomó aire e intentó colocar las palabras en su cabeza para que tuvieran sentido. Había practicado ese discurso ante sí misma hacía apenas una hora, pero ahora sólo llegaban ideas sueltas a su cabeza.

- ...Llevo dos días buscándote. Llevas más tiempo evitándome. Sólo quería decirte que lo de la chica no me afectaba. Que te agradecía el detalle, pero que no tenías que protegerme de chicas muertas que se cortaban el pelo como yo – la joven paró y respiró, pensó con firmeza sus siguientes palabras y las pronunció como el preludio del fin, llenas de energía y sentimientos encontrados- Fue un sock descubrir que el problema lo tenías tú - y de repente todo se convirtió en odio, menos los ojos de la chica que anegados intentaban con poco éxito no deshacerse en un manantial de lágrimas - Quiero que sepas que creo que eres un cobarde... y que si era eso lo que pensabas de nosotros – rectificó al instante- de lo que tú pensabas que yo podría hacer en tu vida, lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era decírmelo... porque me da lo mismo tu cara de nada – volvió a tomar aire al tiempo que las lágrimas desaparecían y sólo quedaba el odio, su tono de voz aumentó a la par que su determinación para decir cada una de las palabras que se paseaban con desorden por su mente - Sé que sabes que te quiero y sé que a lo largo de todos estos años siempre has dado el paso justo en el último momento para que yo no dejara de tener esperanzas... Eres cruel, Doctor Grissom. Las cartas sobre la mesa hubieran sido duras, pero no hubieran dolido tanto... De todos modos no te preocupes, ahora que sé lo que hay prometo intentar dejar de quererte, para que tu cabeza tan bien estructura no tenga que pelearse con la imagen mental que tengas de mí.

Él se percató de que en las palabras de la joven ya sólo quedaba odio y resentimiento, sin embargo sólo pudo sentir hacia ella una enorme admiración por su valentía, por su fuerza... y porque se había comido cada una de las lágrimas que salían de su corazón, sólo para que él no la viera débil.

Sabía que cada una de sus palabras era cierta. Que ella tenía razón en cada una de sus afirmaciones. Se sintió un miserable por todas las veces que sin querer él sabía que la había hecho llorar en la soledad de la oscuridad, pero seguir allí, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, mientras ella le abría su alma era lo único que se le ocurría hacer en ese momento... Tampoco creyó, que ella quisiera oír su voz.

- No comparto tus brillantes deducciones de lo que podría suponer dejar que tu corazón amase... pero las respeto – su voz había vuelto a su tono normal y aquella afirmación pareció el final de su monólogo, pero tras respirar hondo su tono de voz se volvió más firme y siguió con determinación - Lo que no te tolero, ya no, es que te pongas en plan padre y me quieras proteger de tus fantasmas evitando que trabaje contigo. Dos cosas me trajeron a ti, aquí. Una tendrá que morir a la fuerza... pero que considere que eres un cobarde, no quita que siga creyendo que eres el mejor criminalista que conozco. Vine para trabajar contigo, consciente de que aprendería más aquí que por mi cuenta en San Francisco... allí nunca pasa nada. No me quites lo único que me queda. No me prives de trabajar contigo, no me prives de trabajar porque sabes que soy buena... y trabajar es todo lo que tengo. Si mi destino es convertirme en ti, que así sea... pero en todos los aspectos.

La joven se dio la vuelta y por un instante dejo de mantener contacto visual con sus ojos. Él aprovechó para levantarse, acercarse a ella e intentar que su boca dijera algo inteligente que no empeorara la situación.

- No digas nada – bramó la joven al darse la vuelta y él no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir los labios, tampoco es que hubiese pensado nada brillante que decir, pero sin lugar a dudas pensó que el intervenir se había hecho necesario – No digas nada – volvió a repetir ella en voz más baja y tranquila- No quiero que digas nada – dijo bajando la vista.

Frente a frente los dos miraban al suelo y el silencio se convirtió en su cómplice hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

- Hoy me voy a tomar al día libre- afirmó.

Él ni se atrevió a decir que sí, con un gesto de cabeza afirmó que le parecía bien.

- Y si no te importa, me voy a tomar un recuerdo de aquello que nunca será.

El hombre se quedó descolocado ante la nueva afirmación, realmente no tenía ni idea de a lo que la joven se refería hasta que sintió que sus manos se colocaban con dulzura por la parte trasera de su cuello, por donde su despeinado pelo comenzaba a nacer.

- Sin consecuencias – ella susurró y se acerco lentamente hacia su boca.

Cuando sus narices ya estaban rozándose cerró los ojos, con la cadencia de a quien le pesan los párpados, movió ligeramente la cabeza y deposito un leve beso en los labios de él, quien ni se había atrevido a moverse.

Viendo que él no sé apartaba, seguramente por miedo a las consecuencias que aquello podría conllevar para los dos, ella se volvió a acercar y mientras le acariciaba el pelo comenzó otro beso mucho más largo y profundo que el anterior.

Disfrutando del contacto de sus labios, nada podía hacerla pensar a ella lo que supondría sentir como las manos de él se colocaban en su espalda mientras la apretaban hacia él, que la había comenzado a besar con un ardiente y urgente deseo.

Lo que había comenzado con el leve roce de los labios se había convertido en un instante, y por sorprendente aparición de él en escena, en una lucha de lenguas desesperada y sin control.

Él descubrió que había perdido el control cuando sintió en sus manos la piel suave y templada de ella cercana a su sujetador, por debajo de su camisa. Se separó lentamente de su boca y sacó sus manos de por dentro de la camisa.

Ella sintió el vacío de sus labios y se apoyó con su frente y sin abrir los ojos en la frente de él, consciente de que el final del sueño había llegado y creyendo que si tardaba en abrir los ojos, no sentiría el vacío que aquello iba a producirle. Aún sentía las manos cálidas de él grabadas a fuego en su espalda cuando dijo sin pensar...

- Pídeme que me quede... sin consecuencias – al segundo se arrepintió de sus palabras, la dejaban como débil, desesperada... como ella odiaba sentirse, como ella sobre todo odiaba sentirse ante él, pero sus rodillas eran gelatina y aún sentía en su boca el sabor de su beso.

- ¿En que me convertiría eso? – fueron las primeras palabras de él tras la tregua que ella le había pedido. Pronunció cada palabra tristemente y sintiendo al vacío en sus manos, que ya no acariciaban la piel de la joven. Había perdido su propia batalla, había perdido el control y ahora tendría que vivir toda su vida sin volver a beber de esos labios.

- En un hombre inteligente - dijo ella abriendo los ojos y enfrentándose con su mirada. Bien sabía a lo que él se refería y bien sabía, que si se quedaba aquella noche, las consecuencias serían inmediatas por mucho que ambos intentaran seguir con sus vidas... menos mal que siempre se podía contar con la bien estructurada cabeza de él, para volver a la realidad.

- Prefiero ser un cobarde – dijo él.

Y aunque ella jamás lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta, era a ese hombre honesto al que amaba sin razonamiento, ni lógica... aquel hombre que jamás hubiera aceptado de ella una noche entera sin consecuencias... Sin embargo él se equivocaba en todo lo demás. Podían ser felices, podían afrontar las consecuencias de quererse, siempre que estuvieran juntos...

- Te equivocas – Ella sabía que él lo sabía, pero no le quedó otra que volvérselo a repetir, antes de que saliera de aquella casa y todo fuera agua pasada.

- No sería la primera vez – asintió él con tristeza- Lo siento.

- ¿El qué?

- Siempre darte esperanzas en el último momento.

Las suyas eran unas palabras sinceras, unas palabras valientes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella sonrió afligida.

- Si es por eso no te disculpes. Esto me las quita del todo- su voz tiritaba en su garganta-. Siempre puedes mantener esperanzas de que alguien comience a quererte... los sentimientos cambian, pero sería estúpida si pensará que sintiendo ese deseo en tu alma y en lo que no es tu alma... que si no has hecho nada hasta ahora, tu forma de ver el mundo cambiara un día sin mas – ella sabía que se estaba engañando, que ese beso y aquellas caricias en la piel de su espalda la iban a desestabilizar hasta que no quedara nada de su alma. Jamás podría ahora perder las esperanzas. Sin embargo, lo intentaría.

Él sabía que ella sólo intentaba auto convencerse y no supo cómo ayudar a su causa. No estaba muy seguro de que la solución perfecta fuera que ella dejara de amarle. De nuevo se sintió como un ser despreciable .

- Entonces lo siento por las otras veces. Nunca lo hice a mala fe. Supongo que mi subconsciente pensaba que era bonito tener ahí, siempre, alguien que me amara...

- Es bonito – dijo ella con melancolía. Le dio otro suave beso como el primero, un leve roce de labios y mientras se daba la vuelta repitió – Te equivocas.

- Lo sé – dijo mientras veía que ella se alejaba de él.

Ya frente a la puerta y con el pomo entre su mano, ella paró su acción de marcharse al oír la voz de él.

- Sara... – él necesitaba saber algo-. Hasta el lunes.

Triste despedida de lo que podía haber sido un bello comienzo. La joven se tomó su tiempo para contestar. No se giró. No se podía volver a enfrentar a ese Gil que ya nunca más vería. Ella sabía lo que su jefe le estaba pidiendo, la confirmación de que el lunes estaría en su puesto de trabajo. Ella no estaba muy segura de querer volver, pero irse sería perder.

- Hasta el lunes - fue su escueta despedida mientras abría la puerta y desaparecía tras ella.

Gil respiró hondo convencido de que ella aparecería el lunes a trabajar y de que por lo tanto aún las mariposas batirían sus alas en primavera.

FIN

&&&&&&&

**Bonus track**

**Al lunes siguiente**

Eran las 10:20 de aquella noche de lunes tras la tormenta. Sara no había llegado al trabajo y Grissom tras la mesa de su despacho se encontraba intranquilo mientras repartía los casos.

Antes que su despacho se llenara de vida con la llegada de Cath, Nick y Warrick él ya había revuelto toda su mesa buscando una carta de dimisión escondida, pero no la encontró. Había revisado varias veces su correo electrónico, pero tampoco había nada... El teléfono funcionaba bien. Pero Sara no había llegado...

No la suponía capaz de largarse sin avisar tras su promesa de "Hasta el lunes". Ella era más valiente que todo eso, ahora más que nunca lo sabía.

Sin embargo él no se sentía conforme.

Cath y Warrick salieron camino de una casa abandonada donde una chica había aparecido muerta y él sin prestar mucha atención a sus propias palabras estaba mandando a Nick a una licorería donde habían robado... al chico le hacía ilusión ir solo y él no tenía muchas ganas de moverse hasta que descubriera el paradero de Sara.

Nick salió animado y sin mirar muy bien con quien se chocaba. Sara, que venía corriendo con una bolsa de viaje a su espalda y con su gorro de lana aún incrustado en su cabeza, no vio al muchacho.

Ante el choque los dos sonrieron y Grissom respiró hondo y profundamente al ver la imagen de la chica frente a su puerta. Sin embargo se compuso al momento y cuando la joven entró en su despacho, su rostro no mostraba nada.

- Llegas tarde – dijo él con voz seria.

- Lo siento... – comenzó a decir Sara cuando de repente el teléfono del despacho sonó.

Grissom cogió el auricular al segundo tono. Asintió varias veces a quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono y colgó para mirar directamente a Sara.

- Un cadáver en una piscina.

- ¿Voy? – preguntó la joven.

- Vamos – afirmó Gil mientras le sonreía ligeramente.

Gil salió de detrás de su despacho lleno de energía renovada cuando vio que tímidamente Sara le devolvía la sonrisa.

_**Ahora os toca decirme si os gustó.**_


End file.
